Equinox
"Oh contraire, Jack Jarren, you forget the sad truth about this world; we are ALL monsters here." ~ Equinox to Jack Jarren in The Second Weirdest Thanksgiving Special Ever. Equinox is a powerful ancient spirit that can manipulate the weather & is recognized as the Spirit of Autumn. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Equinox appears as a humanoid creature wearing a black shirt, black pants, brown boots, & a black & red plaid hoodie. His hands are gray & clawed with brown fur on his wrists. His face resembles a vague cross between a pumpkin & a scarecrow, quoted by Jack as looking like an evil version of himself. From The Return of IT onward, he wears a fall wreath around his neck, entirely composed of a vine with yellow, red, & orange leaves. History Equinox was created & appointed by God after the Earth was created, along with 3 other beings, to embody all four seasons of the year. Equinox was designated as the Spirit of Autumn, & the role of each of these Weather Lords was to enforce the seasons on time. Granted, the planet itself would continue these seasons normally because it was scientifically designed to do so, but the mystical aspect of the weather is where the Weather Lords come in. Their main goal overall is to make sure that the Earth remains intact & healthy. At some point in time, the Spirit of Winter had disappeared, presumably killed by an even greater being of power. God noticed this & appointed Santa Maria as the Spirit of Winter, giving him incredible powers. Throughout the years, Santa had been going neck & neck with Equinox, who was contemptful of Santa's constant efforts of starting winter early. This is something Santa had mostly been doing in the 2010's, but has done so before. For reasons unknown, Equinox's power had become weaker over time. On Thanksgiving, 2018, Equinox appeared in a forest while searching for the Shadow Pumpkin, one of the most potent sources of dark magic in the world. He sought out this supernatural squash to rejuvenate himself, but noticed that Jack Jarren & Dr. Zackary Vore were also in search of it. Recognizing Jack as the greater threat of the two, he quickly engaged in a duel with him as Dr. Sack fled to safety. Equinox was disarmed but fired a Dread Beam at Jack, forcing him to the ground as he got his sword back. Equinox was about to win the fight, but out of nowhere, Hazard Man came in & fired his Bio-Nuclear Beams at Equinox, knocking him back & helping his fellow Mutant escape. Equinox was more than a match for the mutated Megahuman, & would defeat him before making his way to the Ledda Residence, where he would explain to Jack what his plan was. He needed that Shadow Pumpkin to return to his full power, & once that would happen, he would leave Jack, Zack, & the Corn Bros. alone. However, Zack was not compliant & Equinox threw a spear at him, but Corn Man chucked a corn cob at it so hard the spear broke in half. Equinox teleported on over to the other side of the yard, & decided he was done playing fair, fighting the Corn Bros. while they don't have the Sun to rely on for their photosynthetic powers. Jack joined the fight, too, but the depowered Equinox was more than a match for the three of them. Eventually, Dr. Sack finally figured out how to use the Shadow Pumpkin & Equinox was restored to his full power, so he would have no further business there anymore. The doctor was still confused by his motives, so Equinox further explained that he is now as equally powerful as Santa, meaning that an early winter should not occur next year. Jack was surprised that this magical entity antagonizing them wasn't actually evil, to which Equinox was shocked that Jack would think that. After noting his appearance as like a scarier version of his own, Equinox told Jack that they're all monsters here, & wished him & his friends a happy Thanksgiving before teleporting away. During the End of the World on December 7th, Equinox was one of the select few who survived the xenocidal onslaught brought upon by Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda. Though the Earth was destroyed, there were enough pieces of the planet for him, Santa, & the other Weather Lords to cling onto. Their essence was fading, yet they still held on. His powers were weakened as there was little of the Earth left, so there was nothing he could do. After Dan rebuilt the Earth with the Infinity Gauntlet, everything was back to normal, & mankind had no memory of these events taking place. As for Equinox, his powers were restored, but his memory was not erased of the cataclysm that occurred. He was confused as to why the Irken Emperor would go through the trouble of destroying his home planet just to rebuild it afterwards, but over time, Equinox found that this new soil that he would tread on might signify that the planet had changed for the better. Equinox would return to the Ledda Residence on December 21st to visit Jack & Imhotep, informing them that the sudden & unexpected warm weather at the time was his doing. He also foretold of an upcoming storm, but was pretty vague. Imhotep asked him if they'd be getting a green Christmas that year, but he avoided the question & disappeared. On February 25th, 2019, a terrible snowstorm had been brought upon by the polar vortex. Equiniox appeared atop the well in Dan's backyard, & jumped down to talk to Santa, expressing his distaste for him trying to lengthen the winter. Equinox didn't know about Ithaqua's presence, & thus blamed Santa for the polar vortex, so they fought. Punch after punch, their battle moved the entire storm across the land. Santa was baffled at Equinox's strength, unbeknownst that he had been restored by the Shadow Pumpkin during Thanksgiving, & Equinox punched Santa out, winning the fight & teleporting away. However, his victory would be cut short later that night when Ithaqua made the storm come back even worse. Equinox made a brief appearance on Dan's front porch on Halloween, where he would join several characters in a spooky dance sequence. Equinox would return on Thanksgiving & briefly chatted with Jack, explaining how Ithaqua has been causing a lot of trouble for the Weather Lords. He would leave soon afterward. Both Santa & Equinox would be seen hanging out with Dan, who asked about the other Weather Lords, but Equinox wouldn't just go ahead & tell him everything. Although, he did clarify the identity of the Forest Sprite. A moment later, the infamous slasher known as Jason Voorhees appeared in Dan's backyard & Santa would go outside to deal with him. Equinox & Dan just sat inside & watched the events as they played out, with Santa emerging victorious & striking a pose midair, which he kept for an unusually long amount of time. Equinox's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Equinox is a bit of a mystery. He can be bitter & cold, yet also warm & forgiving. His mood is seemingly coincidental with the current season. Equinox is also very strict; he adheres to the rules that the Weather Lords must follow, & he enforces them fiercely, plowing through anyone in his way if they are interrupting his plans. But Equinox can be forgiving, too. Equinox is overall a very neutral person; easy to please yet easy to anger. He has a rivalry towards Santa because he misses the Old Spirit of Winter, & doesn't like how Santa manages the season. He thinks he overlaps into autumn way too much. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ghostly Strength: Equinox is incredibly strong. He simultaneously fought the Corn Bros. & Jack while he was weakened & still overpowered them, & has even fought Santa himself on several occasions. His punches are so strong they can move storms & shatter mountains. His maximum strength is unknown. * Sharp Claws: Equinox regularly keeps his claws sharpened. They can slice through opponents with ease. * North Star Punch: Equinox can combine his strength with his speed to punch faster than a blinking eye. Ghostly Speed: Equinox can move at great speeds too fast for the eye to keep up with, capable of outmaneuvering the Corn Bros. & matching Santa's speed. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: His supernatural physiology grants him near invincibility. He is tough enough to survive the destruction of an entire planet. Ghost Physics: As a spirit, Equinox can make himself both intangible & invisible at will. Immortality: As a spirit of the Earth, Equinox is unkillable & unaffected by aging so long as the planet remains. Skilled Swordsmanship: Equinox has a myriad of bladed weapons at his disposal, & he definitely knows how to use them, as shown in his battles against Jack & the Corn Bros. He strikes with precision & accuracy, finding his opponents' weak spots as soon as possible. Special Powers Dark Magic: Equinox uses an exclusive type of dark magic that would grant him any magical ability he'd need to to his job right as the Spirit of Autumn. * Teleportation: He can disappear & reappear anywhere instantly. * Weapon Summon: Equinox can summon any bladed weapon at will, ranging from swords to spears. * Chromakinesis: Equinox can change the color of an object, usually to fall colors. * Temporal Window Spell: His usage of this spell is limited, but Equinox can see glimpses into both the past & future. This can make his forecasts more accurate. * Reality Warping: Equinox's power is immense, & merely by existing, he can affect reality itself. Without him, nature itself would fall into chaos. This power allows him to change the environment completely, just by being there. * Dread Beams: Equinox can fire red & black beams of dark magical energy. They can cause fatigue in whoever gets hit by them, & they have enough concussive force to obliterate continents. Weather Manipulation: As the Spirit of Autumn, Equinox can alter the planet's weather. * Temperature Manipulation: Equinox is one of the two Weather Lords who can make temperatures both rise & fall. He can make things colder or warmer depending on the climate. * Chlorokinesis: Equinox can manipulate plant-life, specifically in that he can make plants go dormant at will. He can also just make plants grow on a whim if he so desires. * Rainstorm: Equinox can make the clouds rain, but he cannot make them snow. * Aerokinesis: Equinox has a mastery of the element of air. ** Wind Gust: Be it for moving someone without his hands or letting in a draft, Equinox can summon gusts of wind at will. ** Windstorm: Equinox can create powerful windstorms & even force them to move elsewhere. ** Tornado: His most powerful aerokinetic attack is the ability to summon tornadoes. He can either summon one at a time, or create an entire legion of them. Equipment Winter's Blade: Ever since the disappearance of the old Spirit of Winter, Equinox has used his signature weapon to honor him. This weapon is a powerful enchanted sword with a snowflake design on its hilt, & is black & wintergreen in color. Its exact composition is unknown. Sword: Equinox has a sword of his own, which is long & silver with a black handle. It's unknown what metal it's made of. Spear: Equinox once used a spear in an attempt to injure Dr. Sack. It was made of wood with a metal tip on each end. However, Corn Man broke the spear in two. Weaknesses Equinox's soul is bound to the Earth; as long as it exists, he exists. This means that if there is no trace of the planet left, he will have nothing to cling onto, & will therefore cease to exist unless the planet is rebuilt. He can also sometimes be a little ignorant. Because of his bitter rivalry with Santa, viewing him as reckless & inexperienced. He often blames him for meteorological problems that other people may have. It was through his anger that he was unable to initially sense Ithaqua's presence on Earth, who was causing more problems than Santa was. Trivia * Equinox is the only original Weather Lord seen in the show so far. * His name comes from the day in which the season changes to autumn. There also exists the Spring Equinox, but he is not associated with that season. * He is multilingual. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magical Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Ancient Category:Immortal Category:Holy Category:Weather Lords